


Maybe It's Her Keen Fashion Sense?

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: You know that feeling when your super hot best friend is suddenly in leather pants and a corset? Yeah, so does Mal.





	Maybe It's Her Keen Fashion Sense?

**Author's Note:**

> requests from an anon and @awesomesquirrelstuff on tumblr

Evie had an ever-expanding taste in fashion. On The Isle, it was leather, studs, and shreds. In Auradon, she dabbled in dresses, gowns, and halters. She created the fashion as well as she wore it, and what better way to keep up with the trends than to follow them herself? Evie was a very smart girl, the exact definition of ‘beauty and brains’, and her studious mind along with her creative streak were always learning, always changing.  
  
She liked to take the old and make something new, a trait inherited from The Isle that showed in the unique Evie creations filling her clothing line and catching the attention of her fellow Auradon Prep students. She was good at gauging reactions, and telling what would be a hit from the twinkles she saw in eyes when she showed off her designs. It was part of her fashion prowess just as much as it was part of her sharp mind, and nothing escaped either one of them.  
  
Especially not the way her best friend’s eyes began to twinkle and linger on her when she strolled out in new outfits, original designs.  
  
Mal couldn’t tell you what had come over her. One day, Evie was just Evie. Another day, Evie was suddenly Evie who looked  _really_  good in her spaghetti strap tank and torn jeans. Maybe as Evie’s focus had shifted more and more to fashion design now that she was in Auradon with the actual time and means to focus on it, Mal just had to focus on it too. After all, not a day went by when she didn’t wake up to mannequins looming by her bed, or have the “takatakatakataka” of Evie’s sewing machine drilled into her head. Their dorm room moonlighted as a boutique, and as Mal’s ears were filled day in and day out with fashion talk, she supposed it just couldn’t be helped that she’d taken a fancy to Evie’s outfits.  
  
Evie knew better. She’d been looked at that way far too many times to believe Mal was merely admiring hemlines. And, well, in spite of the dresses and gowns and halters, Evie was still an Isle girl deep down.  
  
And Isle girls always did have a deliciously devilish penchant for mischief.  
  
She’d always known mischief to be a three-letter word, spelled “M-A-L”, but here was her chance to turn it into a four-letter word, namely “E-V-I-E”. She was good at chemistry—a fitting subject where Mal was concerned—and good at science. Consider the plans whizzing around her head a fun little experiment. She knew what happened when copper was exposed to nitric acid; now she wanted to know what happened when Mal was exposed to a killer new outfit.  
  
So she called back her skill at turning something old into something new, except this time she tweaked and twisted the talent, deciding instead to  _mix_  the old and the new. With any good project came the need for studying and preparation, and when Evie had time to herself after a long day of school and work, she’d relax on her bed with history books and the laptop, going back through the kingdom’s past and sketching the styles from decades and decades ago, before Auradon was even Auradon.  
  
And how the shiny gears in her head turned.  
  
New and old. Part Isle, and part Auradon. The look she created was designed with the sole purpose of breaking Mal, but it was of course stylish too. Evie loved it, changing into it when she came back to the dorm after the last class of the day and settling in at her desk to sketch a bit before she bothered with homework. The windows open, her music playing, a warm breeze tossing the curtains. A beautiful day to be in Auradon.  
  
Mal, on the other hand, didn’t quite know where she was when she opened the door and found Evie sitting at the desk in a sapphire blue corset, patterned with a filigree of lace that matched the black of her leather pants. Her music was going through her speaker, and she bopped along to the beat in her chair, lost in her work for a few seconds more until she sensed a presence in the doorway.  
  
“Hi Mal,” she said over her shoulder with a smile.  
  
Hi. What was the appropriate response when someone said hi? Mal couldn’t for the life of her remember. Blue hair spilled over Evie’s bare shoulders, blending with the blue of her corset.  _Corset._ Slimming her already slim waist and pushing up…certain things.  
  
Jackpot. Evie kept a smirk at bay as Mal’s jaw actually dropped in her struggle to remember how to speak.  
  
“Something wrong?” Evie innocently asked.  
  
Dang. Mal couldn’t figure out how to make her words work.  
  
“I…um…”  
  
Evie stood up, long legs snug in leather.  
  
“Do you like it?” she asked, turning so Mal could have the full, tantalizing view. “It’s sort of old meets new, I’m thinking I might follow that theme with a whole collection for Evie’s 4 Hearts.”  
  
“…It’s cute,” Mal managed.  
  
Utter crap. Kittens were cute. Carlos falling asleep in math was cute. This? Evie skintight and leather-clad? This was way beyond the realm of cute.  
  
Oh yes, Evie was well-acquainted with the look plastered across her best friend’s face. If she was being honest, she too had found herself once or twice wearing the exact same look when Mal stepped out in a formal dress or kept it casual with a baggy t-shirt and far-from-baggy black jeans. So maybe, just maybe, she and Mal had sparks that went somewhere beyond the boundaries of friendship. And maybe Evie was still just evil enough to push those boundaries and get her kicks watching Mal squirm.  
  
She sauntered across the room to where Mal still lingered in the doorway, well aware of the way her hips moved beneath the leather.  
  
“Did I outdo myself?” she wondered.  
  
Understatement.  
  
“…Mal, you’re looking paler than usual,” Evie noted.  
  
Mal was fine. Just having trouble keeping eye contact with Evie’s eyes, that’s all. And for a room with open windows and gentle breezes wafting through, it sure was hot.  
  
“E, you know, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to girl. Go! I meant go!” Mal quickly said.  
  
Evie faked a frown, a hand on Mal’s shoulder.  
  
“But you just got here.”  
  
“Yeah, well, Ben asked me to sit and mentor the art club today, and it’s starting any minute, so I’d better get down there pretty girl—pretty quick!!” Mal blurted, turning red. “Pretty quick. As in, right now. This second. Bye.”  
  
Mal almost tripped over her own feet in her haste to turn and whirl out the doorway into the hall.  
  
“Bye, M!” Evie cheerily called after her.  
  
Mal booked it down the hallway and around a corner without looking back. Evie closed the door.  
  
An experiment, thought up by her cunning and creative mind. And a successful experiment at that. But Evie had earned herself an A in chemistry, she knew all about the scientific method. There were still more trials to be had, and more variables to test.  
  
Perhaps a negligee, sheer and lacy. Dripping like starlight and leaving nothing to the imagination. Or maybe a teddy with a plunging neckline, something she could innocently step out in at night as she crossed the room to her bed and turned down the covers, pretending to not notice Mal’s gaping mouth as she watched her bending down low to adjust her pillows. The possibilities were endless, as was Evie’s imagination and skill.  
  
It was time to get back to the proverbial drawing board. She had a lot of work to do.


End file.
